The Cry of The Wolf
by Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
Summary: A story about the Children of the moon mentioned in Breaking Dawn. Not really sure where it's going at the moment.  I suck at summaries so I didn't even attempt to write one.
1. The Werewolf Genocide

**Disclaimer: This story may be based on the Twilight Saga but we are sad to admit that we are not amazingly talented Stephenie Meyer and any recognizable characters and story lines belong to the rightful owner, Miss Meyer. **

Cry of The Wolf

Chapter 1: The Werewolf Genocide

_My feet made a crunching sound as I rushed thought the brown and orange leaves scattered across the yellow grass. The cool autumn wind swirled by my face, making my cheeks a soft pink color._

_Now, as I ran, I closed my eyes. The relaxing sensation of this fall day was the most satisfying I've ever experienced. I started to feel a pain in my legs My brain was telling me to stop, but my heart was telling me to continue on and enjoy my wonderful run. _Yes!_ I told my heart, _I will keep going! _ I did just as I told my heart I would. I swept away the part of me that told me otherwise and kept my running pace._

_I kept running. Pushing my self to go faster and faster. It seemed as if a century had gone bye before I realized I still had my eyes closed. I blinked my eyes open just in time to see the tree I was going to run into. There wasn't enough time to stop, so I jumped up, grabbed on to a branch and landed gracefully on top of it._

_I was probably standing on top of the branch, staring into the forest a good ten minutes before I sensed another immortal approaching fastly. I couldn't recognize it's sent so I knew that I had never meet another immortal of its kind in this world before_

_I felt it run up behind me. I jerked my entire body around to find a black cloak behind. The cloaked figure raised its hands and threw off its hood. The figure was a young girl that was no more than fifteen years old. . She had lush blonde hair, ghastly pail skin and inhuman beauty. The par of her that scared me the most was her beautiful crimson red eyes. _

"_Hello Melinda." The girl said, a slight smirk forming on he lips._

_Melinda? Who was Melinda? My name was Jezabelle._

I_ had no time to try to understand what the girl had just said. The second she finished that last word, a sharp pain was sent through my body. I had no idea where it was coming from. I barely even noticed the fact. The pain was taking over my thoughts and sight. By the time I fell from the branch I was standing on the cold, crunchy grass beneath the tree, I couldn't think or feel anything except the sharp pain running throughout my body._

* * *

**Okay, so that was the start of our super awesome amazing story! I mean it was so amazing that we want to continue writing it! So that means that you should review to tell us that somebody read it and likes it. Even its only one comment that says "hi" or even just random letters we'll update.**

**Heart~ Emeily and Meilenna Vallentine!**


	2. Dreaming?

**Yay! Minnie is back with an awesome chapter that I had to write off the top of my head at 1:48am on St. Valentine's Day because I lost my notebook! Anyways, here's a little St. Valentine's Day present for the very few people who read this.**

**~Disclaimer~**

**Even though he has almost nothing to do with this story; Edward: Say it. Out loud say it!**

**Minnie: *sitting in corner while sobbing dramatically* I don't wanna!**

**Jezabelle: Say it Minnie! Or I'll tell everybody your **_**real **_**middle name.**

**Minnie: *death glare at Jezabelle* You wouldn't!**

**Jezabelle : *Nods***

**Minnie: Okay! Okay! I *dramatic pause* don't own Twilight! Or the children of the moon! Or that giant squid over there *points***

**Random Giant Squid: Rawwr! *attacks readers***

The Cry of The Wolf

Chapter 2: Dreaming?

My eyes fluttered open quickly and I threw my sheets into the air. I let out a small scream when the purple and red fabric flew back down onto me and blocked my vision. I stayed like that for a while as I wondered about what had just happened. I could barely tell the difference between dreams and reality anymore but what had happened in the forest today _had_ to be a dream. But what about the pain? It had felt so _real_.

I was still wondering about this when I felt something trying to climb onto my bed. It attempted several more times before deciding to throw an old teddy bear with the stuffing falling out at my head.

"Bellie!" It screamed at me, "Momma and Daddy want you downstairs now!"

I groaned while taking the sheets off my head. I turned over to my nightstand and read the time. It was only 11:20! My parents always let me sleep until two during summer unless they needed me for something extremely important.

Realizing that, I jumped out of bed quickly and pushed my three year old little brother, Everett, out of my bedroom and into the hallway where he ran over to the stairs and climbed down them.

I shut the door and stood in the middle of my room, wondering what was so important. After three minutes, I finally realized that standing around and thinking about it isn't going to make my parents tell me any sooner.

I stepped out of my pajamas and put on a knee-length yellow sun dress with a thin black hoodie and black high top All Stars. Then looked in the mirror and put on some gray eyeliner on my yellow-gold eyes and a neon yellow bow in my curly blue-black hair.

After that, I rushed down the stairs and through the living room but stopped in the hallway that lead to the kitchen when I heard my parents talking to each other.

"I really don't think we should tell her now, Vincent." I recognized my mother's voice saying.

"Sorry Sofia, but Mr. and Mrs. James called last night and we need to tell Jezabelle."

"You mean that she's going to," There was a long pause before she said, "_Change?"_

"Well, she _is_ turning fourteen next week." I smiled when my father mentioned my birthday.

"I still don't think we should tell her right now. Maybe we should have her meet Mr. and Mrs. James or even Colton tell her. We could go up to Washington before school starts and she could meet them."

Washington? We lived in Connecticut; Washington was on the other side of the country!

I heard my father about to say something, but he stopped when he saw me walk into the kitchen. They were both sitting at the table and my mother had a worried look on her face.

"Hi. Everett said you wanted to talk to me?"

My father turned and looked at me. "Yes, we wanted to talk to you about the dreams you've been having."

"Yeah, about those, Do you know anything about a Melin-" My mom cut me off there.

"We know about some people in Washington that might be able to help."

"Oh, really?" I nodded.

"Mr. and Mrs. James and their son, Colton." The people my parents were just talking about? "And we want to go visit them."

My father gave her a shocked look and shook his head while mouthing 'No".

What was going on? They were acting so weird right now.

**Hahaha! Cliffy! Well, it's not really a cliffy; it's just me stupidly ending a chapter because I'm too tired to write more. But, oh well, you'll live. I promise that I'll work on editing this chapter during Math 1 and 2 and during Art. And I really like Art class so you people better appreciate it! So anyways, I would like at least five comments before I get up chapter three! So if you want more, I suggest you tell people about how awesome my story is!**

**And I almost forgot to tell you why I made you guys wait since January 19****th**** before I updated. Well, my laptop broke for the fifth or sixth time since I got it in November and unfortunately, the computer doctors could not revive Danny (my nickname for my old laptop) this time and I was left without a laptop. Now, my cousin Whisper (yes, that is his real name) got me one of his friends old computer so I could use it. Ans after thirty minutes of setting it up and an hour or so of writing this chapter, I am finally back! **


End file.
